


bumps on the road less traveled

by kuro49



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: They could've gone for a roadside motel (been there) or even a gas station toilet stall (done that).Instead, they are fucking in the backseat of a sensible four door sedan, almost wretchedly so with how fuel economic it is.





	bumps on the road less traveled

**Author's Note:**

> for joydick-weekend's saturday prompts: _Kink (Praise Kink and Double Penetration encouraged*) / Road Trip_ so naturally i chose all of the above because i’m a firm advocate of having your cake and eating it too. 
> 
> this was just supposed to be jason getting thoroughly dicked down in the backseat of a car and it still is but *romance* happened as well, so this is also the one where roy and dick are in love with jason and the latter is still figuring out that all the sex comes with feelings too.

 

 

They could've gone for a roadside motel (been there) or even a gas station toilet stall (done that).

Instead, they are in the backseat of a sensible vehicle, almost wretchedly so with how fuel economic it is. Tinted windows and an inconspicuously common coat of shiny black with just enough dents and scratches all over the front and back bumper to make it look well-used. Blending right into any long line of family vans and SUVs parked along the rest stops off of the highway.

They could have gone with a hundred other choices in rides. From the beat up thing Dick calls his baby to Roy's rigged up little contraption that is more engine than car seats to any one of the convertibles sitting pretty in the Wayne Manor garage. (And is it really breaking in when he's got the Wayne name tacked on after Todd on his death certificate?)

It's still quite the hard _no_ as Jason quotes the golden boy when he offers to bring them back something from Bruce's personal collection. Anything really that doesn't reek of the pine-scented air freshener newly tied to the rear-view mirror in some haphazard attempt to sweeten the deal when Roy got this particular four door sedan second-hand from some ad online.

And this, in itself, feels familiar somehow when they went to such great lengths only to find themselves in the same sticky situation every time the three of them are together.

Tangled, indulgent, and downright eager.

 

"Y’know,” Jason points out when they've got him stripped down to absolutely nothing at all between the two of them. “If you wanted to fuck, we could've just done this halfway between Gotham and 'haven and none of us would’ve spent nearly as much on gas."

If anyone asked, Jason would tell them this is not about anything else except for a good time with two other guys who know right where to touch to get the blood rushing south. The fact that this has went on for close to a year now is hardly the thing to comment on.

"Where's the fun in _that_ , Jaybird?" Roy asks, grinning against the taut line of Jason's neck in front of him when the man in his lap tries to turn to scowl at him.

Jason lets up in trying only when Roy finally sinks his teeth down into the flesh that stretches into his shoulders, the kind of warning that never really lingers for long enough to stick despite the gasp Roy gets for that bite. But he also gets a torn muffled little groan that escapes from between the clench of Jason's jaw and it is _that_ that has Roy's grin turning triumphant.

Jason is trapped between Roy’s favorite t-shirt soft against the length of his bare back and the worn canvas of Dick’s jeans rubbing against the inside of his knees as Dick settles into the spread vee of his thighs. It is not everyday they can get Jason Todd to go along with a plan like this.

If Roy was any more dramatic, he would say it takes some very specific kind of moon and stars alignment to have the man malleable to even the suggestion of this, let alone melting into their hands like he might very well be in love with them.

And doesn't _that_ particular thought plant a seed in their brains.

"Little wing," Dick starts, pulling back from pressing one long kiss full to Jason’s mouth. Leaves his brother in-bat-association-only winded enough to ease the clench of his jaw to something a little more like a grind of his molars. Dick continues with all seriousness, "it’s the journey, not the destination."

Roy doesn't snort at that but Jason does.

Because this is especially true when they don't actually have a set destination in mind even though they've been on the road for two days now, following through the scenic routes down the east coast instead of taking the I-95 south for something that is probably a lot like sentimentality.

 

Dick calls it catching up. Roy calls it a missed opportunity to start with.

And Jason calls it exactly what it is: a road trip in a shitty car with what is even shittier company (or so he keeps saying).

 

“Whose idea was this?”

Jason is daring one of them to admit to it even when they are trying their hardest to draw his attention away by way of dragging the blunt edges of their nails into the skin of his inner thighs. It probably has the opposite effect on him than intended when it only has him wanting to draw his legs together even if Dick is keeping his knees as far apart as the backseat allows when it gets ticklish.

“If this ends well, I'll take responsibility.” Roy tells him, almost bravely so, kissing up the length of his neck, nose pressing against Jason's hair in a heated murmur. “If someone dies, don't let it be me.”

There has to be some slight feeling of victory to this plan of theirs given Jason hasn't tucked and rolled out of the passenger side door when they hit the road two days ago.

And if Roy hasn't stopped praying to a God he doesn't believe in, well, no one is about to blame him when Jason is still _here_. And that's already a whole lot more than what either Roy or Dick anticipated.

“Why," Jason pants out in between the start and stop of Roy's mouth to the corner of his when he's moved on from his neck, "did I agree to this?”

It is essentially the same question asked with a slightly different variation to his words when he lets their hands drag across the length of his body. From hips to up against his sides to brushing and pinching and pulling at his nipples until he is feeling the flush of heat just beneath his skin. Jason doesn’t remember being quite so sensitive.

"Because you know what we’re going to do." Dick answers him, finally. Leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of Jason's knee, follows that by sinking his canines into this small patch of skin unmarred by scars on top of scars to continue with a glint to those baby blues. “And you know exactly how much you love it.”

Jason doesn't assent to that but he isn't denying a thing either when he bucks against the heat of Dick's tongue dragged across the imprints of his teeth, allows that first soft noise to get out from between his teeth.

The other two exchange a knowing look.

 

Jason has never been one to be vocal in bed but within the tiny confined space here, every gasp and groan is magnified.

He feels as though he might as well be yelling obscenities into the night at the rate they are going (and they are going to go far if he's got any ideas at all).

 

They take him apart like they have all the time in the world, and not quite like they've pulled into the furthest corner of the rest stop parking lot, barely a few feet out of the reaches of the shoddy street lights.

It takes a lot to render Jason Todd to this state and Jason will probably never say it (out loud) but he reacts very differently when it is Roy and Dick and just the two of them here together with him.

He's already came once in Dick’s mouth with two of Roy’s fingers buried deep and stretching him wide. His tongue still heavy with the bitter taste of his own release when Dick sits up from blowing him to kiss him with an opened mouth, has Jason gasping out on the push of his tongue against his own when Dick exchanges cum for spit.

His nerves feel like they are on fire, lit with pleasure on every shift of Roy’s fingers still working inside of him. Roy has three digits buried to the third knuckle now, drawing back only to push them right back in, dragging the pad of his calloused fingers against his walls before he spreads them out. Jason is slippery down there and he feels lewd when the slick wet noises has him focusing on nothing but this space that exists on every physical pleasure alone.

Dick's low murmurs of praise while Roy rocks his hips against his ass only reminds him that the two of them have a plan for him and this is just the start.

 

Dick swallows thickly at the sight when they finally have Jason fully seated in Roy’s lap, thighs still spread apart to show off the obscene stretch of his rim around the girth of Roy’s cock.

“Look at you, Jay." Dick groans out. "You’ve got no idea how good you look.”

Each rise on his knees is punctuated by Roy bodily dragging him back roughly with each motion of his hips.

Each noise Jason makes is sopping wet, his moans soaking with want, lashes damp and clumping when his eyes flutter shut as he melts into every single one of Roy's wild thrust up and deep inside of him. He is glad for how dark it is just so they can't see how red he's gone if the flush he feels under his skin is any indication.

“I don’t want you to push yourself for us.” Roy tells him on a grunt, mouthing against the first few vertebrae of Jason’s neck to leave a love bite right above where his shirt collar will sit, hiding nothing when it finally turns a vivid colour long after they are done. "How're you doing, babe?"

Jason shakes his head. Sweat in his hair as he lets out a whine in the negative as an answer instead of words.

Sometimes Jason confuses pain with pleasure, too much with not enough, and it leaves him a little bit messed up and the situation a whole lot complicated. The first time Dick and Roy come to this conclusion, they came very close to falling right back into their worst vices. Dick doesn't do well with taking advantage of anybody and this situation can veer very easily into that category if they aren't careful. And, Roy has never once been good with control, predisposition has him finding slipping and falling from it far easier than any other options.

But god, do they try with him.

“I want to hear you say it,” Dick murmurs, steering them right back to where they need to go, “say it out loud for us, little wing.” And he is touching again, fingers wrapped around the base of Jason’s cock, pumping him slowly while he swipes at the precum leaking, “you need to hear yourself say it too.”

And he does, they all sorely do.

“N-not,” Jason swallows thickly, breath catching when Roy hits that particular spot out of sheer luck, electricity running up the line of his spine to have his knees wobble. Jason is pretty sure he is probably a bit slow on the uptake here when he is running on pure sensory intake at this point but even he is figuring out exactly where they are going with this. And he intends to make it clear when he finally gets out what he wants to say in between each drawn out thrust, “‘m not pushing myself.”

Because that is important. What he wants. It is what they keep teaching him.

And it is part stubbornness and part shot in the dark that Jason is learning the same lesson.

 

Jason has an expressive mouth on him and it is not quite a pout but Roy would have loved to see the seam of that mouth wrapped around Dick. The thought of Roy rocking into him, to have him take Dick deeper in, from mouth to tongue to throat to keeping him there in between them as they fill him from both ends, except.

They intend to continue a little differently this time around. Because Roy is not aiming for his prostate, the man is making sure he is fucked out, loose and relaxed into fitting one more.

 

“Jaybird," Roy is grinning against the nape of Jason’s neck again, kissing the sweat from his skin before nipping at his jaw to accompany a particularly deep thrust. "You want Dickie’s fingers now?”

Jason’s keen breaks into a choked up little laugh that shouldn’t be nearly as endearing as it is when Dick finds himself getting harder still to the sound. And really, that should be the first indication how far gone they both are for him when it is his _laughter_ that gets the blood really going.

“Think I’m good for the real thing.”

Jason holds that gaze until it is Dick who has to look away with a blink and pink that probably goes down to the tip of his cock.

"You're _sure_ , Jay?" Dick asks, reaching out with his fingers regardless. Rubs the tip of his index finger along the base of Roy's cock, follows a vein until he is touching Jason and pushing easily in against his entrance and the sloppy mess Roy made of it.

Jay nods, squeezes his eyes shut as he shoves his hips lower still, tries to take in another finger that Dick won't give him.

" _Please_."

He adds in that needy desperate voice he plays up too well. And he can bodily feel Roy getting bigger inside of him. This is why he does it at all, groaning softly because he knows just how easy Dick and Roy get for it.

Dick is about to open his mouth again before Roy interrupts them both.

"Dick, if you are waiting for him to beg some more, I might end up being the first one to break."

Jason's grin is vicious when he tries again, rolls his hips and sinks his teeth down against the swell of his bottom lip to let out a particularly loud (and most definitely fake) groan to accompany the request.

 

"You win, little wing."

Dick tells him, and it is Roy who breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

He still teases him thoroughly before he actually goes through with it.

When Dick finally grinds the head of his cock against Jason’s ass, they both go a little breathless when it catches against the rim of his hole and Dick isn’t even there yet (all the way inside and scraping against all the right spots). Jason is worked up and _so_ close. Without any of the usual toys to physically stop it, he has an inkling that he might just come for a second time when Dick finally pities him enough to fuck into him like they all want.

Dick kisses him the whole damn while.

Even with every precaution they can place on a relationship like theirs, Jason isn't careful with himself. Dick knows Jason doesn't entirely see it. He licks into his mouth. Gentle and tender like this is the first time, and Jason would be infuriated if it didn't feel so good, warmth in his chest and flooding through his veins like the red hot rush of blood. His mouth parts on a gasp when Dick’s cock pushes in, pass the point of intrusion stretched out by Roy’s fingers, sliding along the length of Roy’s cock to bury himself fully inside of him.

They all breath out noisily against the sensation but it is Jason to blink the slowest, coming back to himself almost like he is moving through molasses.

"Jay," Dick lets out, and Roy can say _ditto_ to that same awe in Dick's voice when he finally gets the question out, "did you come just from me putting it in?"

Jason looks down, and in the awful lighting his fingers come away from his stomach sticky and shiny. He groans in slight embarrassment, loud enough and long enough for Roy to take pity on him.

"We won't hold it against you."

A low, deep chuckle and then Roy is pulling Jason's fingers into his mouth, licks him clean and kisses the tips of each of his fingers until they are all thoroughly embarrassed on Roy's behalf.

 

Through the punch-drunk feeling of a post-orgasmic haze, Jason finds that neither one of them are moving on their own accord.

They are both still, mouth brushing across his skin without any sense of urgency, hands petting at him with no rush during the duration of him coming back down.

Even if it is running desperately thin, their patience leaves him downright eager for it. They both know his fantasies probably better than he does. Hips shifting, looking to bounce, feeling barely adjusted but wanting the two of them to be a little bit rougher with him, handle him the way he wishes they would, keeping him still by a bruising grip at his hips only to drive into him again and again even when he is panting from the overstimulation.

“You feel that, babe?” Roy murmurs, dragging Jason’s hand to touch just below his navel where it really isn’t obvious at all but it is the heavy breaths of anticipation that Jason draws in and the complete awareness that he is filled to the brim that makes this the turn-on that it is for the three of them. “'cause I can feel just how stuffed you are.”

Dick keens loudly at that, doesn’t glance down to the tight clutch where Jason is a mess of slick and precum when they are finally pulling out by a shallow inch to fuck into him as two. It is an attempt at coordination and they try for a rhythm but it doesn’t really stick when Jason is clenching down around them both.

Their movements are rendered purely instinctual.

Jason has a fist in Dick's shirt and another clamping down on Roy's wrist where he has one arm curled around him.

There is sweat running down their brows, trailing tracks down the dip of their spines. Roy pulls out until only the head of his cock is resting right inside for Dick to drive his hips into the cut of Jason's pelvis, has him hitting the deepest part of him before Roy follows and slides home once more. They don't notice the slight condensation settling in on their windows as the temperature gets warmer while it drops just outside.

It is a brutal pace to keep. But it is one that builds and builds, keeping them right on the edge of the longest while. They are swapping spit in kisses just as messy, the corner of his mouth to his, a graze of teeth, a touch of tongue, and a shout swallowed right down when they come.

Roy and Dick spilling inside of him while Jason endures a dry orgasm when there is nothing left in him. They are breathless and sensitive and every sensation is overwhelming for the longest time.

The narrow space has them crowding against one another, even closer than they already are, and really, that's a feat all on its own.

 

Jason doesn’t like to admit that Roy and Dick could be right about something (anything really).

But it might very well be the journey song that counts when Dick is in the driver seat, pressing down on the gas pedal and taking them further south along the east coast while Roy is lying sprawled out in the backseat, cap slung over his face, hiding his eyes from the sun blazing through the windows.

Every bump on the road has Jason feeling every imprint and bruise they have left on him. Every detour they take is still part of the road they travel. Sitting in the passenger seat with the sole of his boots kicked up on the dashboard, his skin is warm. His chest feels full. And Jason remembers being happy is a lot like this.

They don’t have a destination in mind but Jason knows that they’ll get there just fine.

 

 


End file.
